The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday
by Das2Eazy
Summary: Elite Soldiers from different locations around the Earth were sent to a city for a mission. However, there is a secret in the city in which they will discover.
1. Prologue

**The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday**

**Prologue**

**-Navy SEALS-**

It's 0300, we're approximately 30 000 feet above a city and I am a Navy SEAL. As of right now, a squad mate and I are preparing for a HALO - High Altitude, Low Opening - jump. It's risky business, but it's worth it. The adrenaline that goes through your body as you free fall is exhilarating. And when you land, you have a lingering feeling for more. However, that is not important. The important subject in our little conversation would be my mission.

We were briefed about this a few hours before. There is a hostage situation in the city below us. So far, we know that there are 3 VIPs, but there are an unknown number of additional hostages. The captors were members of the infamous Phoenix Connection, worldwide terrorist organization with roots in Eastern Europe.

The mission was simple in paper; parachute to the city, meet up with 4 other operators and a defector of the Phoenix Connection, rescue the hostages, and then disappear. However, there were a lot of variables that could compromise the mission. Beginning with the defector him/herself, he/she might be pretending to be a defector in order to lead us to a trap.

***DING***

The red light just went on. We both stood up and hooked up our harnesses.

"Equipment check!" the officer by the door yelled. We looked at our present gear. My M4A4? Check. My P250? Check. My grenades? Frag, Flash, Fire and Smoke; check. Bayonet? Check.

"TWO, OKAY!" my squad mate yelled

"ONE, OKAY!" I yelled. The green light goes on.

"GO, GO, GO!" the officer yelled. I ran up to the cargo doors and jumped

**-IDF-**

Who were the VIPs? How long has the Phoenix Connection been planning for this? When will they begin executing hostages? Did they ask for a ransom yet? Who were the 4 other operators? So many questions were enveloping my mind, but I shook them off. The mission and my actions here and now should be the only thoughts in my head. I looked to my right and saw my comrade toying with his Negev. It looked fearsome; as did the D80 Bayonet I was sharpening.

"Quit fidgeting with your gun, you might shoot the driver by accident." I sarcastically said

"Don't worry," he said with a smile "if I wanted to kill him, I would have done so a long time ago." I looked at my watch and saw that it was 0305.

"How far are we from the rendezvous point?" I asked.

"About a few miles. We should be there in 5 minutes." he answered. After that little conversation, the remainder of the ride was in silence. When we were approaching the rendezvous point, the truck suddenly stopped and we heard the sound of glass breaking. We got out and checked the driver's seat. The driver was slumped against the wheel and there was a bullet hole at the windshield. I pulled the head back and found out that our driver was killed by a bullet right between the eyes.

"Damn," my comrade said "what are we going to do now?"

"Good question" I answered. As I assessed the situation, 1 of 2 things were possible: the Phoenix Connection knew that we were coming or someone else did this.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," I finally said "we'll keep the truck here and hide our driver's body. Afterwards, we move out and stay near cover. We're too deep in enemy lines, but we can do this, as long as we remain our composure."

"Okay. Do you think Phoenix did this?" he asked while gesturing to the dead body

"I don't know, what I know is that whoever killed him is might be professional marksman. He probably also has a suppressed rifle because I didn't hear any gunfire." I concluded. Finding no reason to ask any more questions, he grabbed the body and pulled it to a nearby dumpster. When he finished, we moved out. However, when I momentarily looked back, I saw a man in a navy blue suit flanked by 4 figures on a roof across the truck.

**-SAS-**

My knees are hurting and my back is aching. Crouching for a long time is not a fun thing to do, especially if you have been weaving through buildings the entire day. However, a familiar looking building is in sight and I have this feeling that it was our target building.

"Is that the building?" I asked.

"Affirmative," the seasoned SAS operator answered "don't get impatient, lad. That attitude is probably going to be reason why you'll get killed." We were about 800 metres from the building and adrenaline was already rushing in my veins at the thought of combat.

"Blimey, this rifle is heavy" I complained. I was carrying an AWMSR - Arctic Warfare Magnum Sniper Rifle - and holding it for a long time hurts the arms.

"Well, you were the best sniper in the squad. You're just going to have to get used to It." he joked. Lucky for him, he has an M4A1-S; it is so much lighter than my rifle. Unknowingly to him, I was faking the complaint; I just needed something to get my mind off this creepy city. Intel stated that this was abandoned a long time ago, but for some reason, I kept hearing groans and footsteps. He ignored them because his training taught him to stay low and avoid confrontation when behind enemy lines.

"Let's go" he ordered. We stood up and ran to the building's door. When we got in, there was a corridor leading to a door that was slightly cracked open. I slung my sniper rifle to my back and pulled out my USP-S and slowly approached the door. When we got to the door, my partner moved back in order to face the door. He did a countdown from 3 and when he reached zero, he kicked down the door.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Defector**

**-SAS-**

As I kicked down the door, another door across the room and to my right burst open. The lone individual at the centre of the room jumped - and in the process, he tipped his table over - and picked up a fearsome looking handheld minigun. At the moment, the situation was like what the Americans call "a Mexican standoff". To our surprise, the man in the centre lowered his gun and held up his arms with a grin on his face.

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy." the big man calmly said. As if on cue, one of each pair of operators lowered their guns and took out a photo of our defector. As they were confirming the big man's claim, the other operators and I kept our weapons trained on him.

"Affirmative, he's our guy." my partner, a rookie, said. We all lowered our weapons and looked around. The room was bland, carpet floor, white walls, 3 windows, and no furniture (besides the defector's chair and table).

After the satisfying investigation of the room, I took the pleasure of assessing our other visitors. Across us, the two men were clad in OD green camouflage; one of them had a _Mitznefet_ - an Israeli helmet cover -. The man with the _mitznefet_ was armed with an IMI Negev and the other was armed with a Galil ACE assault rifle. These men are probably IDF commandos. The other 2 men to our right were clad in MultiCam camouflage. One was armed with a modified M4 and the other had an M1014 semi-automatic shotgun. These men are possibly Navy SEALS.

The defector was a 6'3" man with a fat but muscular complexion. He wore a blue shirt underneath a black vest that held a bandolier of large rounds and camouflage pants. The chap had a beard and he had hair that looked like the American movie character - what was his name? Oh, yes - Rambo. His left arm interested me, the right one had nothing special - except for a dragon tattoo -, but his left arm was mechanical. Is it an advanced form of armour, or was it technology beyond ours?

"Come here." the Heavy said, interrupting my thoughts. He fixes his table and sits down facing us. 

"First of all, what are your names?" he asked, gesturing to all of us.

"Our names are not important." a Navy SEAL armed with the M4 answered.

"Humph. Is it not difficult to refer to everyone as you, he, him, or that guy all the time? If you cannot give me your name, just make up one, so that everybody is safe."

"I see," an IDF commando with the Galil said "if that is the case, you may call me 'Wolf' and you may call my comrade 'Fox'."

"Refer to me as 'Hatchet' and my squad mate 'Jackhammer'." the previous SEAL said.

"How about you," Fox said "what should we call you two?" Back then at my boot camp days, everyone called me 'Ares' due to my proficiency of combat. That should suffice, but what about the rookie? What should I call him? Ever since he joined the SAS, he has been called 'Rookie'. I don't what to ruin his honour.

"Call me 'Ares', and refer to my partner as 'Apollo'." I said.

"Very well. That was easy, was it not?" Heavy said with a smug look on his face. Then he stood up and went to a corner at the room and as if by magic, a file cabinet appeared. The Heavy opened the cabinet and pulled out 4 folders. After closing it and walking back to his chair, he opened two of the folders. One folder contained an overview blueprint of a building and the other had photographs of members of the Phoenix Connection with hostages.

"How far away from the Phoenix Connection and the hostages?" Wolf asked.

"Closer than you think." Heavy answered, taking out a map of the city. We were surprised that the building in which the captors and the hostages are located are just a mere few blocks away.

"Who are the VIPs?" Jackhammer asked.

"One of the VIPs is my twin brother. He is a business tycoon. His company makes bullets and sells them, but the bullets aren't like your regular 7.62's or 5.56's. His bullets are like the ones I have on my bandolier. They cost 200 American Dollars apiece. The other VIP is a scientist, I do not know this man, but I have a feeling one of you might. The final VIP is a spy. However, he is a mercenary; he only works with the organization that offers him the largest amount of money." Heavy explained, afterwards he opened up the 3rd folder and in it are 3 photographs of the VIPs.

True to his word, Heavy's brother was an exact twin of his. Thankfully, his attire was totally different from Heavy's. His brother wore a fedora, a white button-up shirt underneath a red one, and sunglasses. He also had a beard that resembled Vladimir Lenin, the founder of the Soviet Union. However, we all took into consideration that all the hostages' looks could have changed as they were being held hostage.

The second photograph was of a middle-aged man. He had short hair, green eyes, a neat goatee and thick-rimmed glasses. For some reason, he looked familiar, but I couldn't remember where I saw him.

"That's Gordon Freeman!" Hatchet exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him

"Who?" Fox wondered.

"He's an old friend of mine. We both attended MiT years ago, but he was in Theoretical Physics and I was in Circuits and Electronics." Hatchet explained.

"Wait wasn't he the guy who wrote the thesis '_Observation of Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen_ _Entanglement on Supraquantum Structures by Induction Through Nonlinear Transuranic Crystal of Extremely Long Wavelength Pulse from Mode-Locked Source Array'.?" _I asked.

"Yeah, he did," Hatchet answered "but he never thoroughly explained it to me though. How did you know?"

"I closely follow the works of theoretical physicists. You may ask why and the reason is simple, I was a theoretical physicist before I joined the SAS." I explained. Satisfied with the explanation everyone turned back to Heavy, whom was patiently waiting for us to finish our discussion.

The final picture, which was the Spy's, was nothing special. It was just of a man in a red balaclava wearing a brownish-red suit.

"Do you know this man, this 'Spy'?" Apollo asked

"Yes," Heavy answered "I worked with him years ago."

"Are there any other hostages?" Fox asked.

"Yes, there are 5 others. Two of them were former co-workers." Heavy answered while opening the 4th folder.

The first photograph was of a young woman wearing a red sweater. The second photograph was of a young black man wearing a button-up shirt and a red tie. The third photograph was of a middle aged man with tattoos on both arms and his neck wearing a leather vest over a white tank top. The fourth was of another middle-aged man with hazel eyes and wire frame glasses wearing a long sleeved button up shirt with a blue tie underneath a vest. The final photograph was of a middle aged man wearing a red shirt underneath overalls, goggles and a construction hat.

"This man," Heavy begins, pointing at the fourth photograph "is known to my brother, my former co-workers and I as 'Medic."

"This man," Heavy points at the fifth photograph "is known as Engineer by many, but some know him as Dell Conagher."

"May I ask why these two men are known as Medic and Engineer?" Apollo asked.

"It's because of their profession. Medic is a man of medicine, but he is considered by some as a mad doctor. Although, he did create a machine that could heal injuries within seconds. Engineer is a brilliant mechanic. He created a mechanized sentry and automatically shoots any enemy." Heavy explained.

"He can collect information exceptionally well considering that he is a Neanderthal." Hatchet whispers to Jackhammer. Unfortunately for him, Heavy heard him.

"I would have you know that I am **not** a stupid Neanderthal as you may perceive," Heavy boomed "I have a PhD in Russian literature. Yes, I may be a slow speaker, but there is a reason why. English is not my first language and if a person attempts to speak a language that they have not completely mastered, obviously he/she will speak very slowly."

"Sorry." Hatchet apologized. Once Heavy calmed down, he spoke to us again.

"Now, there are 10 Phoenix Connection members in the building," he began, pulling out an overview blueprint of the building "One of them is bound to be at the rooftop. This means that Apollo must position in a tall building and take the rooftop guard out. However, the other terrorists will be alerted when you shoot, so you should take the shot at my signal. As I recall, there are two floors in the building, so be mindful of the 2nd floor windows. There are two entrances to the building, the back door and the front doors. One man guards the backdoor and two others will be guarding the front. The trio guard the doors from the inside.

"The remaining 6 members are going to be in this room," he points to a large room that looks oddly like a bank vault. "along with the hostages. Any questions?"

"What firearms do they possess?" Fox asked.

"The man at the roof is armed with a G3SG1 semiautomatic sniper rifle. The men by the doors are armed with modified Remington 870 shotguns. The remainder are armed with AKMs. They all have various side arms ranging from Glock-18's to Desert Eagles." Heavy replied.

"Is there anything else that we need to know, big fella? I asked.

"_Nyet_, I don't think so" he answered.

"Actually there is." Wolf said.

"What do you mean?" We all asked.

"When we entered the city, our driver was killed by possibly an expert marksman. As we disposed of his body and left for this building, I saw a man in a blue suit flanked by 4 people. Do you have any information about these men?" Wolf explained.

"Did you have a good look at the four men?" Heavy asked.

"Not really" Wolf answered.

"Whoever they are, we must be aware of their presence." I concluded.

"Well then comrades, grab your gear and let's go." Fox exclaimed.


End file.
